A traves del espejo
by Kagura-san p
Summary: Un dia tormentoso en Konoha y la lluvia revela los secretos mejor escondidos. A causa de una tecnica prohibida nuestro protagonista se ve afrontando la mismisima muerte y luchando al lado se Sasuke. FemSasu/Naru/Sasu


**Hola buenos dias! Soy Kagura y es un placer estar aqui en fanfiction. Mi problema es que soy nueva en todo esto y necesitaria un buen sensei. Deseo un poco de compasión por su parte y que disfruten del primer capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Tambien me gustarian unos reviews consejo para mejorar. Bueno aqui les dejo con mi historieta. Enjoy & Mata ne!**

* * *

Encuentro inesperado

Corría sin detenerse, sus pies estaban mojados y fríos, no los podía notar . Estos pisaban decididamente el suelo, uno se levantaba dejando al segundo, impulsantes y carecientes de sentidos.

Una insistente lluvia le golpeaba en todas direcciones, le alejaba de allí tanto como podía, tenía miedo, quería perderse, quedar olvidada. Tropezó y su cuerpo quedo tendido al suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza con el suelo pues sus manos no habían reaccionado. Sus lagrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia y el dolor quedaba reflejado en el agua de aquel charco.

No podía levantarse, el cuerpo y el alma le pesaban, la lluvia no cesaba y estaba perdiendo fuerza, todo se nublo y quedo tendida en medio del camino.

Cuando despertó seguía allí, se incorporó, le dolía todo, no oía bien ni tampoco distinguía su entorno, comenzó a registrar sus ropas, le habían robado y no le ayudaron. – m-malditos bastardos...

Se levantó como pudo apoyando la espalda en el árbol cercano, no se mantenía en pie, comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección.

Un grupo pasaba por ahí, corriendo a una velocidad pasmosa, tres niños y un adulto saltaba de un árbol al otro sin pestañear. Aterraron cerca de un gran árbol y se sentaron allí reunidos hablando en voz baja menos uno.

Ella se encontraba detrás de un árbol cercano, no podía oír su conversación pero les podía ver. Apoyada con la mano en el tronco del árbol dio un paso, su cuerpo se quejo provocando que cayese estruendosamente al suelo quedando en el acto inconsciente.

El adulto del grupo se percató del ruido y todos fueron allí y la observaron con atención. Morena de cabello largo y ondulado de piel tirando a transparente, con la ropa desgarrada y descalza, sucia y pálida.

El adulto la cargo y se la llevaron a su campamento improvisado. –Kakashi-sensei, quien es? -Pregunto el alumno rubio haciendo una mueca de desconcierto y cierto reproche.

–No lo sabemos dobe pero la vamos a ayudar no Kakashi?- dijo cierto moreno entornando los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado al rubio y este arrugo la nariz.

–Teme, ni que quisieras ayudar a alguien tu... –Ya basta Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun!. El rubio ignoro a la pelirosa y centro su atención a la recién llegada y sonriendo.

–Pues no es fea, que suerte la mía ejej- mostro una sonrisa de aquellas que podía iluminar todo Japón.

–Cállate ya usurantonkachi que molestas. El aludido solo le saco la lengua y siguió a la suyo.

Entonces ella despertó y le sorprendió encontrarse tan cerca a un chico sonriendo. Con los antebrazos en el suelo hice ademan de echarse hacia atrás pero fue impedido por el rubio.

–Como te llamas''tebayo? Ella arrugó la nariz pero no respondió. El rubio volvió a insistir.

–Soy Uzumaki Naruto! Se inclino hacia delante para tenderle la mano pero no calculo y le cayó encima. Sus rostros estaban tremendamente cerca y azul y turquesa se cruzaron por primera vez.

El rubio se levantó enseguida y se alejo un poco. Parecía un pepino con insolación. La morena se incorporó y sonrió de medio lado con un estilo que solo unos pocos de dignaban a conocer.

–Pues qué manera de saludar tienes do-be-

Recalco las dos últimas silabas cosa que descoloco a todos por completo. Naruto abrió desmesuradamente la boca y por poco se le salían los ojos. El moreno se permitió sorprenderse también abriendo milimétricamente la boca.

–Porque me miran así? Miraba a todos con la ceja alzada. La pelirosa salió primera del trance y saco a todos con unas palabras.

–Haruno Sakura encantada. Le tendió la mano, ella la sostuvo y se puso de pie. Aun iba descalza pero no estaba mojada ni le dolía nada.

-Gracias -dijo ella e hizo ademan de irse cuando la pelirosa la detuvo. Los otros tres también se levantaron y se pusieron a su lado.

-No vas a decirnos tu nombre' ttebayo?-inquirió el rubio con desconcierto. –No hace falta usurantonkachi no sería bienvenida. De nuevo con eso, ese insulto tan conocido por el rubio de cierto moreno que ahora recibía de una desconocida demasiado conocida.

–Además dobe se te olvidaría enseguida y no me gusta repetir las cosas... El cerebro de genio de Sasuke trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz. –T-tu eres... ¿yo?.


End file.
